Enigma
by Lavi Elric
Summary: Lavi and Lanalee are being cared for in a Black Order HQ, but don't know which one. And when a particularly powerful level 3 Akuma is in hot pursuit of the Exorcist. Pairing Lavi/Lanalee rated M for later chapters


Enigma

A/N: Okay, after about three years of not writing any fan-fictions, I think it's time to break another out that's not a one-shot. It's a D. Grey Man fan fic, Main pairing: Lanalee/Lavi, it's not off the story enough to be considered an AU, still the same story, but this happens in some fictitious moments and circumstances that I came up with, I know some things will be different from the series, they're my own interpretations, but please enjoy nonetheless.

_Introduction_

Tension in the black order was high. Waging full war against an ageless evil that threatened to end the world as the populous knew it, without them knowing was no easy feat. Even with an Army of Exorcists.

Lanalee was on the verge of being completely healed and ready to go back in action, and Lavi was forced to stay on injury reasons as well. The two exorcists however did not have a restful recovery. There was always the threat of Akuma infiltration and the thought of their best friends out on the battle field didn't help to ease their worries.

Lavi wandered the halls of the black order aimlessly, not really noticing the bookman mentor in tow. Lavi actually didn't remember himself and Lanalee reaching this branch, and he didn't know which one he was in. And being an exorcist, he wasn't allowed to go outside for fear of being attacked by a horde of Akuma, and the Earl has displayed that he was perfectly willing to deploy level 3 Akuma. And just one of them incapacitated Lanalee, barely escaping with her life.

"Lavi?" the old man's voice cut the silence sharply, yet there was a tone of concern. Lavi Stopped and turned to the Bookman.

"Yeah Gramps?" the trainee replied stuffing an uninjured hand in his pocket.

"I've been, concerned about your dedication to becoming a bookman, especially since that battle on the way to Edo," Bookman said looking back at his protégé, concern reflected in his eyes.

"My dedication?" inflected Lavi slightly surprised, "I... know it got hard there a bit but, that was an intense battle... my emotions hadn't settled yet..."

The bookman sighed gently closing his eyes, "Don't worry about it... I understand... You're still young, and have a lot of learning to do. Just don't lose sight of your goal."

With that said the bookman left Lavi in a resounding silence. Lavi looked back at the ground, and huffed, he remembered his master giving him a lecture on not considering himself a combatant in this war, but merely an observer and recorder. But what Lavi found difficult about taking that role, was... what happens when the names of those who fell in battle, the ones he had to record were his friends, the ones he truly cared about. Besides the Akuma didn't discern the exorcists with the record keepers, to them they were all the same, targets.

Lavi couldn't stay still any longer and he started to move back down the hall, alone this time. The bookman to be was also nearly healed, but he wasn't sure where he would be assigned next, Krowry and Allen weren't in the same area, and the odds that Lanalee and Lavi would join with one of them were low. But Lavi was most concerned with Lanalee, with her being the Great Heart, she was a high profile target, and she couldn't be lost if they were expected to win against the Earl. The odds of this war were really not in the favor of the Black Order.

Already six exorcists were lost to the Earls army and the Noah. Lavi didn't want to even think of having to deal with the Noah, Akuma were bad enough. Lavi brought his good hand up and scratched at the back of his head and sighed, things were getting too dangerous for his taste. Then a thought crossed his mind, and reality snapped in. Lavi looked around and a large sweat drop rolled down the back of his head, he got lost. Lavi grumbled about hating being in strange places especially Black Order Head Quarters, and getting lost. Lavi didn't even notice some one else approaching.

"Lavi? What're you doing out?" asked Lanalee, she still walked with the help of a crutch, but was definitely better than what she had been.

"Oh! Lanalee, I didn't notice you," replied Lavi stopping and turning back to face Lanalee, "I could ask you the same thing."

"The nurses said I could leave the hospital room finally," Lanalee sighed, "Do you have any idea which Black Order HQ we're in?"

Lavi Shook his head, "Nah, I'm about as lost as you are. I don't even remember getting here, or how long we've been here." The girl then looked a bit worried, but stayed silent. "Still no word from Komui?" Lavi guessed but he was sure that's what was on her mind, after all they were close, and even though Komui was her older brother he was also her guardian. Lanalee nodded and looked away. Lavi put on a sad smile and sighed, before trying to make his expression more hopeful, "I'm sure he's fine, he knows how to take care of himself."

"I know," mumbled Lanalee, her expression didn't lighten, "But not knowing how long we've been down here or where we are doesn't help ease my worry." The exorcist looked up at Lavi, worry and fear shown in her eyes, "What if he doesn't know where to contact us?" She had to believe that her brother would try to make contact and tell her how everything was fine; it was the only way she could force herself to sleep at night.

"I'm sure he knows Lanalee, you have to remember that maybe the order wants you to stay hidden," Lavi said, he didn't really want to consider her the Great Heart, which would put her in even more danger than she already was. And because of who Lavi was training to be he wasn't supposed to get too involved... be the training bookman felt that that was too much to ask. He wasn't going to stand back and watch someone he deeply cared for get hurt, not if there was something he could do about it.

Lanalee fell silent again; her hair had gotten a bit longer since her fight against Eshi, the level 3 Akuma. "Um... Lavi, I'm going to go back to bed, it's getting kind of late," Lanalee mumbled after the silence got overwhelming. She wasn't tired, but she was afraid her company wasn't very good, and she had a lot on her mind.

"Ah, okay... want me to at least walk you back to your room?" Lavi asked, he could tell there was a lot weighing on her mind and he wanted to help in some way.

"No it's okay, I'll be fine," answered Lanalee waving with a forced smile before heading back the way she came. Lavi watched until she was out of sight before heading back to his own room, not sure what he would do.

Level 3 Akuma were crafty creatures, and sure the Black Order HQ was in the middle of god knows were, it wasn't as old as the others and thus the security wasn't as developed, and for a level 3, it was like walking through the park; especially for Ja'aku.

"Exorcist Lavi! Lavi!" called a worker at the order as he sprinted down the hall. He slid to a stop outside the exorcist's room, Lavi had already opened the door, and the elder bookman listened in.

"What is it?" Lavi asked concerned and confused, "What's wrong?" The messenger panted trying to catch enough air to get his urgent message out.

"Akuma... have, infiltrated!" gasped the distressed worker. Lavi's eyes widened in shock.

"How!? How did they get in!? How many are there!?" interrogated Lavi loudly, not out of anger but he was flabbergasted.

"So far only one that we know of, but it's a level 3," replied the man, he was forced aside when Lavi pushed him aside to run down the hall. The bookman stepped out of the door way.

"Lavi? Lavi where are you going?" called the elder annoyed; this was not the time to run off. The young man didn't stop, even hearing his master's words. Lanalee wasn't able to run or defend herself, and he was almost certain that the Akuma were after her, and not just any Akuma, a level 3. Lavi just prayed she was okay and he got to her before the demon did.

Ja'aku so far hadn't been confronted by anyone, and it roamed the back of the Order HQ, looking for any exorcists.

A/N: Alright there you go, I'm sure there are grammar and spelling SNaFUs, don't comment correcting that stuff, though I do take constructive critisism. Just don't flame. Tell me what you think, reviews are loved


End file.
